Unexpected Encounters
by Strate
Summary: Tails would have never imagined that a simple case of imsomnia would lead him to such an unexpected adventure, with an even more unexpected person. TailsXRouge. Rated M for some violence and sexual themes. Complete.
1. Nighttime Meeting

Night took over the Mystic Ruins, peace and serenity inviting for a sound, beautiful sleep.

Unfortunately, inside a small workshop, a certain two-tailed fox was having trouble falling asleep. The young fox was having a really bad case of insomnia, twisting and shuffling in his bed attempting to be able to sleep, but failing completely. Frustrated, he sat up on his bed and slowly started walking down the hallway, passing his workbench and looking at it for a few seconds.

He finished all of his experiments and inventions earlier that day, his biplane didn't need any repairs or modifications, and he didn't have enough mental energy to think of a new project altogether. He was stuck with nothing to do at all.

He went to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water, deciding that if he wasn't going to sleep he might as well go out and figure out something to do outside. Leaving his workshop and closing the door behind him, he spun up his tails like a helicopter and took off into the dark skies, heading over to Station Square.

He looked down to the city, the colorful lights down below stood out in the night and he found himself looking at them for at least a few minutes before he accidentally bumped heads with someone.

He rubbed his forehead for a few seconds as he wondered who in the world would be flying around the city at this hour. _Oh wait…_ he thought, _I was doing that…_

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" He heard a very familiar female voice say. He looked up, slightly surprised. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" He asked as he saw the bat-girl rubbing her forehead as well, but with an amused smile on her face at the same time. "I should be asking you the same question. Isn't it past your bedtime, cutie?" She asked teasingly. Tails frowned. "I'm not a little kid, Rouge! Stop treating me like a child!" He said angrily. He was now 14 years old, but she still treated him just like she always did.

"Oh, of course! What am I thinking?" She said as she smirked and flew closer to him. "Of course you're not a little kid anymore, Tails… You're a big boy now!" She said playfully as she pinched his cheek and kissed it.

"S-stop it!" He said frustrated, rubbing his cheek and blushing slightly. There were very few things that could genuinely anger Tails, and being treated like a child was one of them. Unfortunately for him, Rouge found an immense amount of delight in doing just that.

"If you really want to know, I couldn't sleep and decided to go out for a little while to see if that would help. Now, what are _you _doing at this hour, huh?" He asked suspiciously, deducing that she was probably up to something shifty.

Rouge grinned at the question, a small idea popping into her head. "Well, the museum on the other side of the city received a beautiful collection of jewels the other day, and such lovely gems deserve an equally lovely owner, don't you agree?" She asked with a smirk, Tails completely understanding the rest of her plan.

"You'll never stop doing those kinds of things, will you?" He asked with his arms crossed. She simply kept smiling. "Oh, it's actually very fun, why don't you come with me and see it for yourself?" She asked, grinning more and more. "What? No way!" He immediately said. He would never agree to do something that broke the laws; that simply wasn't him.

Or so he thought. "You're right; I don't know what I'm saying…" She said as she turned around and slowly started flying away from him. "…After all, that would probably be too much for a little kid like you…" Tails' ears immediately perked up after that and he quickly flew in front of her.

"No! That's not it! I could easily steal those gems if I wanted to!" He yelled without thinking. Rouge smirked again as she flew closer to him. "Oh, really? Why don't you prove it then?" She asked, challenging his words.

"Fine! I'll do it!" He quickly answered. He didn't even think twice about it. He simply wanted to prove to her that he wasn't a kid, it didn't matter what he had to do to prove it.

Rouge's smirk widened even more. She had him exactly where she wanted him. "Good, follow me." She took his hand and led him towards their destination, their silhouettes being covered by the dark night sky.

A few minutes later they landed on the roof of a very large building, the museum of Station Square. Rouge looked over the edge and saw two guards in the front door. At this hour, there was no one around the streets, so this time she could try a… less stealthy attack.

She jumped down the roof and in a blinding movement she swung her leg in a downwards kick, knocking out one of the guards, and before the other one could react she spun around in the air and delivered a powerful kick in the other guard's face. They were both unconscious in mere seconds.

Tails stared at the unconscious guards as he slowly hovered down to the ground. "Are… Are they going to be alright?" He asked, worried because the attacks she delivered looked very strong.

"Oh, they're fine; they'll just have a headache, nothing to worry about. Now…" She said as she examined the door. It was locked and had a card scanner to the right. "We need a security card to get in. One of these guards must have one…" She muttered as she started examining their uniforms, looking for a security card in any of the pockets.

Tails looked at the corner, noticing something that must have fallen off one of the guards when Rouge struck them. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a card marked with the words 'Security Pass'. He walked over to Rouge, who was still searching for the card near the guards.

"Um… I think this is what you're looking for." He said rather shyly. He felt that it was wrong to help her, but he was determined to go through with this to prove her he's not a little child.

"Hm?" Rouge said as she looked up and examined the card. "Well, look at that! Nice work, cutie." She said as she took the card and passed it through the scanner, the door opening and revealing the huge hallway of the museum in front of them.

"Wow. I've never been to this place before, it's huge!" Tails said as he looked around him, examining his surroundings. There were various objects on display that he could not identify, some of which he made a mental note of studying later, because they looked pretty interesting to him. He followed Rouge through the corridors, hiding behind the walls when a guard robot passed near them.

They walked through a large room filled with what he guessed to be very valuable paintings, but they didn't seem to interest Rouge at all. He stared at them as he walked forward; not noticing an infrared sensor on the floor until he touched it and an irritatingly loud alarm went off.

"Dammit! I knew this was way too easy!" Rouge said. Before they could react or run away, they were already targeted by a wave of guard robots that were charging towards them at full speed.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED. ENGAGING ATTACK MODE." The robots blared in their monotone, scratchy tone as they brought out their weapons, consisting of lasers and electrical cannons, and aimed them at Tails and Rouge. They quickly turned around and started running, lifting up and flying as the robots began shooting at them.

Tails flew through a few rooms, dodging the lasers as he followed Rouge to where he supposed was their destination. However, a laser shot barely missed him and hit Rouge on her wing instead. Rouge screamed in pain as she started falling down to the floor. She was shocked; she didn't remember the guard robots having such powerful weapons.

Rouge was about to hit the floor as she desperately tried to rise up again, but her wing hurt too much for her to fly properly. She closed her eyes and tried to land as best as she could, but instead found herself suddenly caught by something as she fell. She looked up to see Tails carrying her as he kept dodging the oncoming attacks.

"Hold on, I'll try to lose them!" He said quickly as he took a sharp turn around a hallway, entering an old exhibit of what he guessed to be a historical palace.

Rouge was impressed to say the least, Tails had the strength to carry her and not lose any speed or altitude at all. She normally hated feeling even the slightest vulnerable, but for some reason she felt oddly comfortable being in the arms of the handsome fox. Wait… Did she just call him 'handsome'? Now that she thought about it, she'd never really paid much attention to how much Tails had changed over time, and now that she had a closer look on him, he was indeed quite handsome. She didn't realize how she was staring at him until she heard his voice.

"Um… Rouge?" She quickly snapped out of her gaze and shook her head, jumping back to her feet and looking around. While she was distracted, Tails had snuck into a small corridor and somehow lost the robots, though by the sounds of the alarm they didn't have much time before they came back around to where they were.

"Are you alright?" Tails asked, slightly worried about her wing. She looked at it, noticing a small burn mark on the center. "It's nothing, it just hurts a little. Let's keep going." She said simply as she examined the corridor. The room that held the jewels they were looking for was next to the room to their left, but there were now two guard robots that were on full alert patrolling it.

"I'll take out the one on the left and you get the one on the right, okay?" She said to him as she prepared to strike them. Tails nodded and they both jumped at the same time into their respective targets.

Rouge delivered a tornado kick in the robot's chest, smashing it and throwing it backwards, but the force wasn't enough to completely disable it as it fired back at her. She dodged the shot and sidestepped around it, grabbing its arm and using it as a lever to spin around and make another powerful kick that smashed it in half.

Tails flew around the robot and kicked it from behind, making it lose balance and forcing it to turn around. He used the opportunity to quickly fly up and make a drop kick square on the head, smacking it against the floor. He spun around and used his tails to cut off the back of the robot, quickly removing the wiring and disabling it.

"Not bad." Said Rouge as she gestured for Tails to follow her. They finally reached the room they were looking for, filled with many gems and jewels that seemed to be extremely rare, at least that's what Tails thought. Rouge quickly started taking the gems as Tails helped her, however they were interrupted as a swarm of guard robots came bursting into the room.

"Uh oh, I think we should get out of here right now!" Said Tails alarmingly as the robots pointed their weapons at them.

"You're right, let's get out of here!" Yelled Rouge as she finished taking the last of the gems and the lasers began coming towards them. Tails reacted instantly by spinning up his tails and charging towards the robots that were blocking the path out. He zig-zagged around the lasers and curled up into a spinning ball, just like Sonic had taught him to, but also adding his own special touch as he extended his tails at the last second, slamming them onto the robots and cutting them in half.

Rouge stared at the mess of robots Tails had left behind for a second before running past them. She felt a little irritated for not being able to fly, but at least everything was going smoothly. That is, until she saw waves of guard robots lined up in front of the exit.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED. BLOCKING EXIT." The robots once again blared as they held a defensive stance in front of the door, planting their feet on the ground and firing their lasers wildly at Tails and Rouge.

"Dammit! We'll have to find another way past them!" Rouge yelled at Tails, who stopped for a second and turned around. "Not really!"

Before Rouge had time to respond, Tails flew towards her and picked her up like he had done previously, flying upwards and diving into the robots. "What are you doing!" She screamed as she saw Tails quickly approaching the robots at full speed. "Just trust me!" He said while moving to one side.

Tails was now at ground level to the left of the robots as he dodged the lasers and moved directly towards them. Rouge closed her eyes at the moment she thought they were going to crash into the robots, but instead, Tails spun around and rocketed right below the robots, his back barely touching the ground.

The both of them were sent flying out of the museum as Tails struggled for a bit to recover balance. He then flew high up and tried to get out of the robots' sights.

They eventually lost track of the robots, Tails landing on the roof of a small building and letting Rouge down as he fell on his back on the floor, panting slightly.

"Well…? How was that?" He asked with a proud smile on his face. Rouge simply smiled and helped him up. "Not bad, that was a pretty smart move you did back there, you really proved your point…" She said as she took out a large gem and put it on Tails' hands.

Tails looked at the huge diamond in his hands, completely shocked. "Why are you giving me this?" He asked, honestly surprised as Rouge was the last person he would ever expect to give him a jewel so valuable. She simply smirked and said "That's your payment for helping me, and also a little 'thank you' for making this a lot more fun than I thought it would be. We should really do this again sometime." She said playfully.

Tails thought about it for a few seconds, but then shook his head. "Although I admit that was pretty…fun, it still doesn't feel right. I just don't like doing illegal things like that…" He finished firmly. However, he didn't expect what Rouge said next.

"Oh, it's okay, we don't really have to do something illegal…we could do something _you _like next time." She told him.

"R…Really?" He said, taken by surprise by that statement.

"Of course! After all, it's only fair that you get to choose now, since you were so _helpful _tonight…" She insisted, walking closer to him.

"Well…um… I usually go for a ride in my plane on the morning, I guess you could come along with me if you want to…" He said shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, it's a _date _then." She said, and before Tails could get even a word out, she put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Tails felt his fur stand up completely and his eyes widened in shock as he felt Rouge's lips press strongly against his.

When Rouge released him from the kiss, Tails was blushing bright red and the two of them were panting slightly. Rouge grinned and walked past him, stroking one of his tails as she whispered into his ear. "I'll see you tomorrow… handsome." She walked to the edge of the roof and spread her wings, taking off into the sky and quickly getting out of sight.

Tails simply stood there, paralyzed. He couldn't believe it. He had just made a date with Rouge.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should leave this as a oneshot or make another chapter, if you want to see another chapter please tell me in the reviews.**


	2. Sky Chasers

**A/N: **Woah! I honestly wasn't expecting that people would like this story so much, thanks to everyone for the favorites and the reviews. I also want to answer a few of the questions in the reviews to clear any confusion.

**Alastar the hawk/Blue Lullaby: **The ages would actually depend, since they've changed Tails' age more times than I can remember, but in this fic Tails is 14 and Rouge is 25, because I used the 8-19 age base that is on most of the games for them. Yeah, I know it's a pretty big difference but that's pretty much what this is all about: Tails being and wanting to be treated more mature than his age.

**Blue Lullaby: **Ahh, I was expecting someone to ask about that, heh heh. That's why I was extra cautious when describing the hit on Rouge's wing. Remember that she said "It's nothing, it just hurts a little." and also remember that the weapons the robots were using were laser guns. They would be more likely to make her wing paralyzed/stunned/numb rather than injured, and besides, Rouge probably would have some experience dealing with these kinds of defenses, which is why she was surprised they were actually able to take her down like that. Anyways, hope this cleared up that question and thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it.

And now, since mostly everyone seems to want me to make another chapter, I'll extend this fic for a few more chapters. The previous chapter had action at the start and some romance at the end, so on this one I'll switch things around and start with some romance first. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The sun had started rising on the horizon, signaling the end of the previous night. A night that had been quite eventful for the two-tailed fox that was now soundly asleep on his bed, a slight smile on his lips as his dreams about a certain bat-girl kept playing on his head.

However, those dreams were interrupted by a small shaking.

"Tails…" The shaking continued.

"Hey, Tails…bud…" More shaking.

"Tails! Wake up buddy!" Eventually the shaking became too irritating for the young fox to ignore as he opened his eyes and groaned as he felt the light coming from the window like a million daggers being thrown at his eyes. He rubbed them for a few seconds and sleepily sat up.

"Ughh… What do you want, Sonic…?" He asked at the blue hedgehog sitting in front of him, slightly irritated as he felt like throwing his head into the pillow again and falling back asleep.

"Well, breakfast's been ready for like 20 minutes, but you just wouldn't wake up." Tails seemed quite stunned by that. He was usually awake much earlier than breakfast time.

"Did you stay up late working on your inventions again?" Sonic asked, instantly assuming that was exactly what happened, as there had been several occasions on which Sonic had found Tails asleep on his workbench before.

"Oh! Uh…Y-yeah, I kinda got carried away with a few experiments I guess…" Tails said, suddenly remembering what had happened last night and attempting to lie to cover it up.

"Well, remember to not push yourself too hard, you're gonna get a headache if you keep forcing your head like that." Sonic said, grinning as he patted his brother in the back and walked out of his room. "I'll heat up your breakfast and then I'll go off for a jog, okay?" Tails nodded. He was actually glad that Sonic did his usual morning jog this time, because he wasn't sure how he'd react if he knew that Rouge was coming over later.

He got up and stretched, letting all of his muscles -including his tails- extend and relax. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, the feeling of the hot water flowing along his fur relaxing him even more.

Once he dried himself, he went to the kitchen and sat on his chair, deducing that Sonic had already left. He ate his breakfast rather quickly, being somewhat anxious for his… _date_. He still felt strange thinking about it, but he was also looking forward to it. The feeling he got when Rouge kissed him was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He felt as if a bolt of electricity had crossed his body and his heart had suddenly started beating faster.

He went to his garage, where his precious biplane sat, and took it outside. He decided to do a quick check before Rouge got there, just to make sure that everything was in place and also to try and keep his mind off his nerves.

He snuck below the biplane and started looking at the interior, seeing everything in place and nothing out of the ordinary at all. Feeling somewhat satisfied, he closed back the lid and started crawling out from below the biplane. When he looked up, he found himself staring directly into a pair of beautiful emerald eyes that were shining with mild amusement.

"Mornin', handsome." Said Rouge playfully as she leaned closer to his face which was still on the ground, her nose touching his for a second before she snuck in a quick peck on his lips. Tails once again turned bright red in reaction.

"A-ah…! Umm…uh…G-good morning, Rouge…" He stuttered nervously, feeling quite embarrassed by his suddenly cracking voice. However, this only seemed to amuse Rouge even more as she giggled and pulled him up.

"You know, you look really cute when you're blushing like that." She said, holding his chin up with a finger.

"T-thanks…" Was all Tails could manage to say between the feeling of his heart beating faster and his face getting hotter.

"Now, you said you were going to take me for a ride in your plane, right?" She said, looking at it for a bit. Even though it had been years, Rouge still felt somewhat impressed by the fact someone as young as Tails was able to build such an amazing biplane. His intellectual skills made her respect for the fox grow quite a bit back then, even though she rarely showed it.

"Oh! Y-yeah, you're right!" Tails said, suddenly snapping out of his trance and walking towards the biplane. He jumped into the cabin and extended his hand for Rouge to grab it.

"What a gentleman…" She said playfully as she took it and carefully sat on the other seat. Tails had installed that seat for Sonic to travel a little more comfortingly when they went somewhere, but he simply preferred to stand on the wing of the biplane instead. At least putting it there had been useful now.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Asked Rouge while Tails started the engine of the biplane.

"We're going to one of my favorite places. I fly around there all the time." He said joyfully as the biplane started moving forward. Soon after, it took off at quite a high speed.

Rouge saw the scenery around her moving as the biplane traveled, going towards a place she didn't exactly recognize, probably because she didn't particularly like going into the wilderness unless she was looking for something valuable. However, the place they were heading to seemed to be quite good considering how happy she saw Tails when he talked about it.

She turned around and looked at the fox. He was smiling and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling the wind on his fur. She had to admit he looked really good like that.

"Here we are!" He said rather excited, making Rouge suddenly come back from her gaze. Thankfully, he didn't notice her staring at him and practically drooling over him.

Only after she came back to her mind did she realize that they were now flying over a very beautiful plain, with a small lake and an extensive amount of grass and flowers. It was quite the sight.

"Well? What do you think of it?" Tails said as he looked at her, happily awaiting her answer.

"Wow… This place is beautiful, Tails!" She said, looking around and taking in the sight. It was rare to see such a natural and lovely field like that.

"I know!" He said as he looked at it as well. "Ever since I found this place, I've been coming here whenever I got bored or needed some fresh air. It's very relaxing."

He was right, Rouge could already imagine how good and relaxing it would feel to just lay down and take a nice nap on the soft grass, and that was saying something because she would normally _never _think of sleeping on the floor or on the outside, much less on both.

"…Although I never imagined I would… um… have a date here…" He said shyly, blushing slightly. Rouge grinned and leaned closer, silently moving her hand closer to his head.

"Well, I never imagined I would date such a cute little thing like you, but I guess we were both wrong…" She said as she brought her hand behind his head and started scratching the back of his ear slightly.

Tails instinctively started leaning his head into her hand, trying but failing to focus on controlling the biplane as a slight purr escaped him unwillingly. Rouge smirked and continued scratching.

"Do you like that, hun?" She whispered seductively. Tails simply nodded and made a sound that vaguely resembled an 'uh-huh'. At that moment he remembered that he had installed an auto-pilot on his biplane and he frantically searched for the button with his hand, finally finding it and pressing it. The biplane automatically set itself to fly in big circles around the field at a slower speed.

As soon as the auto-pilot was on, Tails released the wheel and turned all his attention to the gorgeous bat that was playfully scratching his ear.

Rouge started moving towards Tails' seat, slowly pushing his back into it as she crawled on top of the fox, not removing her hand from his ear. She leaned down and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

Tails for the first time found himself able to kiss her back. He felt her hands running through his fur and all around his chest as the kiss started deepening. He felt her tongue asking for entrance, and he gave it to her rather submissively.

Rouge explored the inside of his mouth, licking all around it until her tongue met with his. She licked it playfully and started swirling around it as Tails shyly started licking her back. Before he realized it, their tongues were dancing together inside his mouth. They broke the kiss after about a minute, gasping for air.

"Mmmm… You're a pretty good kisser, you know…" Rouge whispered, breathing rather heavily for a few seconds before reaching down and beginning to kiss his neck seductively.

"Ahhh… T-thanks…Mmmmaahhh…" Said Tails, moaning in pleasure as Rouge continued kissing and sucking on his neck. She made her way up through his cheek and towards his ear, allowing him to return the movement as she nibbled on the tip of his ear.

Tails began kissing her neck, trying to mimic the movements she had done before. After hearing a loud moan of pleasure come out of her, he smiled inwardly as he knew he was doing something right.

Rouge wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss, craving for the taste of his lips once more.

Tails felt his body heating up as they started kissing again, but this time, he also felt a strange smell, one he had never sensed before: The scent of pheromones.

Tails felt his senses go crazy, his whole body felt extremely hot and he found himself slowly losing control, as if something inside him was desperately trying to take over.

"…Rouge…I'm feeling…h-hot…" He said, breaking the kiss and panting heavily.

Rouge found herself in the same situation as Tails, except she was able to stay in control a bit better than him, so she decided to help Tails with this new sensation he had discovered.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm going to-Ah…!" However, before she could do anything, she felt herself getting lifted up by Tails as he hugged her tighter and continued kissing her, slowly moving his hand over her back. This surprised her quite a bit, but also aroused her slightly.

The two of them moaned louder as they tightened their embrace, their arms slowly reaching each time for more and more intimate spots on each other's body and Tails started wondering if he was actually ready for what was probably going to happen next.

However, he didn't have time to answer that question as the biplane suddenly got struck by a powerful blow.

"W-what was that!" Rouge said as she quickly jumped away from Tails and back to her seat. Tails immediately sat back up and disabled the auto-pilot, looking all around the biplane.

"Someone shot one of the wings!" He said as he started building up speed and turning the biplane around.

Rouge looked for any signs of movement around them until she spotted a few robots on the distance.

"Tails! Look!" She yelled. Tails looked over and saw the robots coming at a high speed towards them, shooting missiles at the biplane.

"Hold on tight, Rouge! We're getting out of here!" He yelled, turning the biplane around and hitting the thrusters at full speed. He did a barrel roll as the missiles approached, dodging all of them and managing to gain more height.

One of the robots tried to get closer and attack them by the side, but Tails used the biplane's cannons to easily shoot it down.

"Watch out!" Rouge quickly yelled, trying to alert him to one of the robots that had boosted closer to the tail of the biplane, but before Tails had a chance to react, the robot attached itself to the back of the biplane and self-destructed, taking away a big part of its back.

"Argh! That one hit the engine…!" Yelled Tails, struggling to keep the plane up. "We're… We're going down!" He said frantically as the biplane started losing altitude. He tried his best to stabilize the wings and get it back on track, but the damage from that explosion was too strong and the rest of the robots that were still firing at them weren't helping either.

"It's no use! We're gonna have to jump!" Tails said quickly, getting up from his seat and taking Rouge's hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked as the biplane neared the ground.

"Yes! Jump now!" Rouge yelled and the two of them jumped out as the biplane plummeted down into the ground.

"Dammit… I can't believe I'll have to repair it all over again…" Tails muttered as he and Rouge slowly flew down to the ground, looking at the wreck of what used to be his precious biplane.

They saw the robots descending to them and now that they weren't being chased down at high speed, they could identify them as what seemed to be upgraded egg pawns. And as they had suspected, a rather big and somewhat heavily armed flying ship appeared from behind the robots, piloted by the tyrant that Tails and Rouge knew all too well: Doctor Eggman.

"Well, well… I didn't think I'd see you again, you annoying pest. Did I break your little toy plane?" The obese madman snickered while his egg pawns lined up beside him.

"What the hell do you want, Eggman!" Tails said through gritted teeth, livid at the doctor partly because his biplane had just been blown up by him, but also because he and his robots had interrupted his date with Rouge.

"Wow, you certainly became much ruder since the last time I had the misfortune of crossing paths with you…" Eggman said as he lowered his ship to the ground, his robots still having their weapons trained on Tails and Rouge. "I came here for one very simple thing… the Chaos Emerald." He said, a frighteningly serious expression on his face.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tails said worriedly.

"Oh, please! Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to not notice that you're hiding something? Besides, I've been searching for the emeralds and found out recently that one is in _your_ possession." Eggman snarled.

Tails' expression darkened as he stepped forward. "And what if I have the Emerald? What are you going to do?" He said with a sudden confidence that almost felt strange to him.

"…The same that my robots did with your little plane." Eggman finished in a sinister tone, pointing at the wreckage of Tails' biplane. Tails walked over to it and opened the hatch, revealing the busted up engine inside. He looked inside it and pulled out the shining Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"So you want this?" Tails said, holding the Emerald in front of him.

"Then come get it!" He yelled as he quickly sprung forward and used his tails for maximum acceleration, landing a perfect kick in one of the Egg pawns and blowing it up as he took back into the air and charged towards the next one.

"Fire! Fire you useless robots!" Eggman yelled at his robots, which immediately opened fire at Tails.

Tails dodged the bullets of the Egg pawns easily as he tackled another one, smashing it into the floor and somersaulting out of it and back into the air. The rest of the robots then took a circle formation around him and began firing.

Tails started having trouble dodging the attacks that were coming from all directions, but before he was overrun by the Egg pawns, Rouge flew at them with a corkscrew kick, obliterating two of them and making an opening for Tails.

"Rouge! What are you doing helping that annoying fox!" Eggman yelled angrily at her.

"Sorry, Eggy, but I'm not letting you harm him!" She said as she flew towards another one of the Egg pawns, drop kicking it and smashing it completely. Tails took the opportunity to charge at another one, grabbing it from behind and aiming it at another Egg pawn, which immediately shot at Tails, but only succeeded in hitting the other robot. Tails then tossed it aside and flew upwards while Rouge did the same.

Tails and Rouge grinned at each other and nodded as they looked at the two Egg pawns that were left. They took each other's hand and dove down. The Egg pawns fired at them, but they easily dodged all the attacks and began spinning like a tornado, reaching the ground and delivering a powerful double kick to both Egg pawns, launching them in opposite directions as they crashed down into the grass.

"What are you going to do now, Eggman?" Tails said smugly, tossing the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Eggman growled deeply for a few seconds, but then his face suddenly changed to show an evil and sinister grin.

"…Do you want to know what I want that Emerald for?" He said in an almost frighteningly calm tone.

"Uh…" Tails said, suddenly feeling like he was starting to lose all that confidence he had mere moments ago.

"It's pretty obvious, considering the fact you've only ever used the Chaos Emeralds to do the same thing over and over and over again…" Rouge muttered with her arms crossed.

"Yes, that's true… But this time, it will be different…" Eggman said, pressing a button on his control panel. His ship started rumbling and whirring, extending four claws from below that transformed into legs and revealing two pairs of cannons, one pair being square and the other round. From below emerged a big electric container that seemed to direct powerful bolts of electricity through all of the ship's body. To finish the transformation, the ship extended many large spikes, covering the helmet which Eggman sat on.

Tails and Rouge looked in shock at the metallic abomination in front of them, the madman that piloted it laughing madly and uncontrollably.

"AH HA HA HA HAH! How do you like my newest invention? I call it the Egg Spider!" Eggman said proudly as the enormous machine approached Tails and Rouge. "With this, I will finally be able to destroy that irritating hedgehog, and all I need to achieve full potential is the Chaos Emeralds!" He finished as the Egg Spider prepared all of its weapons. "You are going to give me that Chaos Emerald, or I will crush you!"

* * *

**A/N: You probably thought there was gonna be a Lemon about halfway thorugh, right? Heh heh. I think I'm going to stop this chapter right here and, y'know, leave you at a cliffhanger. Sorry for taking so long to make this one, but I've been having mini-writer's blocks while making this chapter. Reviews and comments very much appreciated.**


	3. Insanity Complex

**A/N:** Here it is, chapter three of Unexpected Encounters, featuring a LOT of action! But first, answering a question from the reviews, as always.

**Alastar the Hawk:** If what you asked is that if Tails and Rouge dated Cream and Knuckles at one point before, then no, that didn't happen in the setting of this fic. This is set in what I would consider the main timeline, 6 years later and without any romantic connections being made between the characters up until now. Tails has never had a girlfriend before and, as far as everyone knows, Rouge never had a boyfriend either.

So anyways, before I go on to the actual chapter, one last note. This fic will have a total of four chapters, which means only one more to go! But we still have a bit before we reach the ending, so for now enjoy chapter three!

* * *

Tails and Rouge looked at the monstrous machine standing in front of them as Eggman laughed maniacally, preparing all of the cannons on it.

"So, are you going to give me the emerald or will I have to destroy you!" Eggman asked, a wicked grin on his face as the Egg Spider became ready for combat at any second.

Tails growled and stepped forward, raising the Chaos Emerald in the air so that Eggman could see it clearly.

"See this, Eggman? You're _never_ gonna have it!" He said confidently, preparing a battle stance. Rouge did the same as she searched the Egg Spider for all the weak spots or openings she could find. However, she didn't find any at all.

"Fine! If that's how you want it, I will destroy you! I will destroy you both! And then I'll destroy that hedgehog!" Eggman yelled, firing a blast of fire from one of the round cannons. Tails and Rouge had to dodge the blast quickly, and they escaped the explosion radius by a small margin.

"Tails, that thing looks pretty sturdy; I can't find any weak spots!" Rouge said alarmingly while the Egg Spider fired another blast of fire, and they flew up to avoid it this time. Tails looked over at Rouge.

"Then we'll just have to smash it apart!" He replied as the Egg Spider started moving forward at a fast speed, shooting missiles from one of the square cannons as it went. Tails and Rouge dodged the missiles, throwing them against each other to blow them up. They flew to both sides of the Egg Spider to prevent it from slamming into them, searching for anything they could hit on the way, but finding nothing. The helmet was protected by spikes and the cannons guarded each other, if they were to attack one or two of them, the other two would likely blast them away and kill them.

Tails decided to try a bold move by dropping a powerful kick on the back of the Egg Spider, but as soon as he made contact with it, a powerful shock went through him, sending him flying backwards.

"Argh! What was that?" He said, shaking the aftershock off his body.

"Ahahahahahah! That is my new electric field, just to make sure that hedgehog won't be able to do his annoying spin-dashes!" Eggman said, turning the Egg Spider around and firing a powerful blast of electricity from another one of the cannons, hitting Tails directly on the chest. He fell down to the floor, surrounded by a small field of electricity.

"Tails!" Rouge yelled, quickly flying down to help him. She kneeled down next to him, but to her relief, he got up, coughing a little.

"I-I'm fine." He said, shaking violently from the electricity that was still coursing through his body.

Eggman simply laughed more and more.

"Don't you get it yet! I've taken _all_ the precautions to kill that hedgehog, every single weak spot has been covered, every error I've ever made has been erased, and none of his tricks can defeat my Egg Spider now!" Eggman said, breaking into a maniacal laughter and pressing all the buttons on the panel, making the Egg Spider launch all its weapons at the same time at Tails and Rouge, resulting in a giant blast of fire and electricity surrounded by a large wave of missiles, all directed towards them. They had to move all the way around the Egg Spider to avoid the blast, but even so the missiles still chased them, forcing them to dodge them one by one.

As he dodged the last missile, Tails suddenly realized something.

"Rouge, I think I have an idea!" He shouted to the bat, flying closer to the Egg Spider.

"Tails, what are you doing!" Rouge yelled worriedly. Eggman simply grinned.

"So, you finally decided to surrender? That's a smart move, fox-boy." He said, pointing the cannons at him. "Now, simply hand over the Emerald…"

"I'm not going to give you this Emerald, Eggman!" Tails quickly said. He then smirked smugly and said one more thing.

"And you're _never_ going to beat Sonic!"

"HRGHWHAT!" Eggman angrily yelled, something that could only seem like words coming out of his blabbering mouth as he became enraged even more, pressing the buttons several times, forcing the Egg Spider to shoot wave after wave of missiles.

Tails became ready and waited for the missiles until the last second, diving into the swarm and doing a strong spin with his tails, sending a large portion of the missiles back to the Egg Spider. The missiles made a direct impact with the helmet, creating a large explosion into it.

"Yes! It worked!" Tails said happily as he saw the cloud of smoke left from the explosion. However, as soon as the smoke dissipated, Tails' face grimaced. The Egg Spider was intact, not even a single scratch on it.

"Wha-? How did it survive!" Rouge asked, flying next to Tails.

Eggman laughed. His laugh, as it progressed, became more hysterical and more frenetic.

"Did you really think that would work?" He said, his voice starting to crack and his eyes visibly twitching.

"U-uh…" Tails stuttered, completely shocked. Even with an impact that big, it was still untouched. The Egg Spider seemed virtually invincible.

Eggman laughed once more, bringing the Egg Spider forward as it readied its cannons once more.

"Where is your stupid hedgehog friend to save you now?" He asked mockingly, firing another blast at Rouge this time.

"Rouge, watch out!" Tails yelled. Rouge narrowly missed the shot, flying back to Tails' side.

"What are we going to do now? We can't break it and we can't get to Eggman either!" She asked, preparing for what seemed to be another barrage in wait.

"I think there is one way to beat it…" Tails muttered, thinking over his strategy. It was a risky tactic, but if it worked, the Egg Spider would go down.

"What are you going to do?" Rouge asked worriedly. Tails simply looked back at her with a confident smile.

"Don't worry, I just need you to distract him while I go around it and attack it from behind, okay?"

"But… but what are you going to-?"

"Just trust me, please." He said quickly. Rouge simply nodded and flew off below the Egg Spider while Tails went behind it.

Eggman saw Rouge approaching from underneath first, and attempted to use the Egg Spider's giant legs to kick her. She flew around them, confusing Eggman with her trajectory and making the Egg Spider cross its legs.

"Argh…! Hold still you annoying bat!" Eggman yelled, quickly losing whatever little patience he had left and firing all of the cannons at her. Rouge avoided the first blast, but the second one caught her slightly, leaving her completely vulnerable for the barrage of missiles that came next, exploding into her and sending her flying off into the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! That will teach you to never get in my way again!" Eggman snickered, not noticing Tails had flied to the back of the helmet until he forcibly grabbed it, instantly feeling the thousands of bolts of electricity coursing through his body.

"Huh?" Eggman said as he turned around. "Well, you certainly are dumber than I thought! How does it feel to be shocked into a fried fox, huh!" He said arrogantly, opting for simply staring at the amusing scene of seeing Tails getting electrified out of his guts.

However, Tails never let go of the helmet, instead lifting his hand and slamming it onto it, making a small crack on the glass. Eggman jumped at the sight, quickly grabbing the controls and making the Egg Spider shake violently, but Tails didn't let go. He punched the helmet once more, hitting the crack below the spikes on the top and smashing it. The glass finally broke under his strength and Tails got into Eggman's control panel.

Down below the Egg Spider, Rouge started slowly getting up. She was far tougher than she appeared to be, so the impact of the missiles didn't leave her too injured. She looked up just in time to see the glass of the helmet break while Tails jumped in. Rouge immediately grinned.

"So that's what you were planning, you sneaky fox…" She muttered, flying back up and towards the Egg Spider in the distance.

"Grah! What do you think you're doing here! I'm going to kill you, you stupid fox!" Eggman yelled as he did the unthinkable: He assumed a fighting stance. It was rather clumsy, as Eggman was not one to use his own hands to battle his opponents, but it held up well and his body was much larger than Tails', so that compensated slightly for his complete lack of physical combat skills.

Eggman threw the first punch, swinging his bulky arm at Tails. The fox simply ducked to avoid the clumsy attack and returned it with an upwards kick, hitting the tall man directly in the face. Tails had intended to follow up the attack with another punch, but just then the electricity left over from the shock of the helmet came back, coursing through his body again and forcing him to retreat back for a second.

Eggman, now enraged more than he could ever be, tried to kick Tails forcibly. He sidestepped the kick and flew up with his tails so that he was at head level with Eggman, jabbing him in the face twice before throwing a powerful hook that sent Eggman to the side of the cabin. Tails seized the opportunity to go to the control panel and check for ways of shutting off the Egg Spider. Unfortunately, Eggman wasn't stupid enough to put something like a self-destruct button on it. The only chance he had was to crash it somewhere.

While Tails grabbed the controls of the Egg Spider and began leading it towards the mountain not far away from their current location, Eggman got up and lunged at the fox, wrestling him off the panel.

"You… I won't let you do that!" Eggman screamed as he quickly started overwhelming the fox with his strength and size. At that moment, Tails looked into his eyes. He saw a deep darkness, something even darker than what Eggman normally had in his eyes. This was not the tyrant that had repeatedly tried to dominate the world, no; this was something far more disturbing. His eyes lacked any trace of sanity and he seemed to break down on the outside even more by the second. Eggman had lost whatever he had left of his rational mind.

Eggman laughed once more. The laugh this time was not an arrogant laughter full of pride and a feeling of highness over the others like how he always used to laugh. This one was full of a psychopathic insanity, a mad sound that rang on Tails' ears.

"**You're not going to stop me, Tails. I will kill Sonic the Hedgehog, I will DESTROY HIM!**" Eggman screamed, strangling the young fox with his big hands. He was obsessed. Over the course of the years, Eggman had only one objective: To conquer the world. And the one thing that always stopped him from achieving that goal was Sonic the Hedgehog. As time progressed, Eggman started becoming more and more frustrated, eventually making the elimination of Sonic one of his top priorities. But now, everything changed. Conquering the world was not the goal anymore. He wanted to kill Sonic, and he was willing to go to the end of his sanity to see the dead body of his nemesis in front of him.

Tails desperately struggled, trying to free himself from Eggman's suffocating grasp, but his eyes slowly started fading as he found it hard to breathe.

Just in that moment, Tails saw Rouge flying up from outside. As soon as she saw what was happening, she quickly dropped in, kicking Eggman sideways in the head, making him release Tails, who gasped for air.

"Quick, go crash this thing somewhere, I'll hold Eggman down!" Rouge said hastily, jumping at Eggman, who screamed and yelled, flailing his arms at her, attempting to punch her. He hit her, but Rouge stood her ground, holding Eggman down as he attempted to reach for Tails, who was now once again operating the controls.

Tails led the Egg Spider as quickly as he could to the mountain, Eggman still forcefully wrestling with Rouge.

"A-arghh… Tails, how much longer is it! I can't keep this… _thing_ here forever!" Rouge said, struggling against Eggman. She was only slightly stronger and taller than Tails was, but Eggman still completely overwhelmed her in size, and his state of mind affected his recklessness, which made matters even worse.

"We're almost there, hang on a little longer!" Tails said, reaching the foot of the mountain. He soon found the perfect weapon to destroy the Egg Spider as he noticed a large amount of rocks hanging near the edge of a cliff not too high up from where they were.

Tails aimed the cannons at the edge of the cliff, but right before he was able to fire, Eggman finally snapped completely.

"**GET AWAY FROM THERE!**" He screamed frantically, throwing Rouge to the side and charging at Tails, tackling him. Tails tried to stay on his feet, extending his hand to the button that would trigger the cannon. Eggman forced him back, and they stood interlocked like that for a few seconds.

"This… is… over!" Tails growled, pushing himself to the limit as he finally reached the button, pressing it and making the Egg Spider fire a line of missiles towards the cliff.

"**NO!**" Eggman screamed. The missiles made a perfect impact with the rocks, making a full scale rockslide start making its way to them. It was only seconds away from crushing the Egg Spider.

Tails quickly picked up Rouge bridal style and jumped off the helmet of the Egg Spider, flying away just as the rocks crushed the monstrous machine and its demented creator beneath their force. Tails landed not too far from the rubble, letting Rouge down on the ground as they both panted.

"It's… it's over…?" Tails asked, looking at the mess of what was left. They both stared at the rubble for a few seconds before they noticed a few rocks moving. They quickly prepared themselves for anything. Seconds later, Eggman came out, covered in dirt and rocks, his clothes cut and torn up.

"…Why…? What did I do wrong this time…? **WHAT WENT WRONG!**" Eggman asked to himself. "Everything was perfect! The design, the weapons, the power, _everything_ was flawless! This… this stupid machine was meant to be Sonic-proof! Why-?"

"I'll tell you why." Tails said simply as he walked over to Eggman.

"You took all the precautions to beat Sonic. Every past failure, you attempted to cover it up. You tried to make your machine invincible to Sonic, and you may very well have done so. But do you want to know why you still lost?" He asked. Eggman simply stared at him as if that was the only question he ever wanted to have answered. Tails walked closer and pulled Eggman up by his neck, staring dead into his eyes.

"…You weren't fighting Sonic."

Tails let go off his neck, dropping him on the rubble and turning around as he walked towards Rouge. A few moments later, he felt an ear-splitting scream coming from behind him; a scream of self-hate and anger like no other. And nothing ever gave him so much satisfaction.

"Are you alright, Rouge?" He asked the bat, as she dusted herself off and looked at the broken down doctor standing on his knees over the rubble.

"Yes, I'm fine…" She answered simply.

"Good…" He said before collapsing on the floor in front of her. Whether it was from all the damage he had sustained or from the stress, he was now out cold. But before passing out completely, he saw Rouge walking over to him and gently picking him up.

* * *

**A/N:** That was one hell of a fight, huh? Well, now that we have the Eggman situation all wrapped up and taken care of, it's time to move on to the last chapter of this fic! And I promise I'm going to compensate for the lack of romance in this chapter _greatly_ on the next one… Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! I love having feedback.


	4. Don't Want To Wait Any Longer

**A/N:** Alright! It's finally here: the last chapter of Unexpected Encounters! Before you go on to the story, I must warn you, I will be kicking up this fic's rating all the way to M because there will be a Lemon in this chapter. So anyways, here's the last chapter for you to enjoy, with lots of very hot romance in it this time!

* * *

Tails felt his head throbbing slightly as he slowly regained consciousness. He was too tired to even open his eyes yet.

As he lay down on the comfortable bed, he noticed that it was far more soft and big than what he remembered it to be. There was also the faint smell of some kind of perfume in the air around him.

Tails stirred around for a moment, and as soon as he did, he felt a hand slowly come across his face, stroking his cheeks slightly. He recognized the motion almost instantly; it was the same one Rouge was doing to him earlier when they were on the plane.

He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting for a few moments to his surroundings. And indeed, sitting on a chair in front of him was Rouge, her hand still on his cheek. He looked a little past her and noticed that he was not in his house. The walls were a dark purple, a bright chandelier hung on the ceiling and the atmosphere seemed rather fancy. The bed he was resting on also seemed to be made of some kind of expensive material, or at least that's what he guessed, judging by how soft and comfortable it felt.

"I'm glad you finally woke up…" Rouge whispered with a mixed look of relief and worry in her eyes. Tails' memory was a little blurry about how things ended before he passed out.

"Ughhh…" He moaned as he tried to speak, feeling the throbbing on his head become slightly bigger. "What…What happened…?"

"You fainted after crashing the Egg Spider. I took you to my apartment and put you on my bed. You've been asleep since then and I've been watching over you just in case you needed something or woke up." Rouge explained, twirling his whiskers around playfully and smiling.

Tails smiled back at her. "And…what about Eggman?"

"I wouldn't worry about him. I already had GUN take care of him. He should be in prison now." Rouge said, gently trailing the fur of his muzzle with her finger. She leaned closer, looking into his eyes as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Tails once again found himself blushing. Rouge had this charm that always made him feel flustered and embarrassed around her.

"How do you feel? I was worried about you, you know…" She whispered, making one of her usual playful smiles when she saw the embarrassment on his face.

"Uh…I feel…better." Tails said with a slightly nervous smile. Only after he said that was that he noticed Rouge was not in her usual outfit, but rather a dark purple nightdress. She must have gotten changed while he was asleep. He was quite mesmerized by how beautiful she looked in it.

"Good." She said, smirking as she noticed him staring somewhat absent-mindedly at her. She stood up, allowing Tails to 'notice' her slightly better.

"You should get some sleep, you must be pretty tired after all that. You can sleep in my bed." She said, smiling kindly at him.

"Um…okay, but where are you going to sleep then?" He asked, slightly confused. Rouge grinned at that sentence and walked closer to him, pulling down the covers and slipping into the bed next to him.

"With you, of course." She said playfully, hugging him.

"W-what?" Tails asked in shock, turning bright red by the simple thought of sleeping with Rouge.

"You didn't think I would let you sleep alone, right? Besides, I need my little foxy to keep me warm on this cold night…" She whispered, nuzzling his neck and hugging him tighter. Tails blushed even more, but shyly wrapped his arms and his twin tails around her.

"Aahhhh…That's much better…" She said, sighing happily. She reached up and started kissing him again, slowly flipping him around until she was on top of him. Tails kissed back this time.

The kissing continued for a few minutes until Tails started sniffing the same scent he felt on the plane earlier that day. Rouge felt it as well, but the both of them kept going like it didn't matter. The smell of pheromones got stronger as the kissing deepened.

Soon, the two of them began feeling their bodies getting hotter. Tails felt his heart beating faster and faster. Rouge felt the same and broke the kiss.

She started shuffling on top of him, pulling her nightdress up and quickly taking it off, throwing it to the side and off the bed. Tails blushed profoundly at the sight of Rouge in only her white bra and panties, but before he knew it she had already pushed him back onto the bed and started kissing him again fiercely.

Rouge began fidgeting with her bra's back, trying to unclip it. Tails quickly saw this and gently pushed her away from him.

"R-Rouge…Wait." He said firmly. Rouge gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, her body begging for her to continue.

"Are you sure that...you want to do this?" Tails asked her, awaiting her answer patiently.

Rouge looked at him for a few seconds before smiling sweetly at him. "Yes. I really want this, Tails." She said, her eyes shining with honesty.

"But why did you…choose me? I never thought you were interested in me…" Tails asked, desperately wanting to know the reason as to why Rouge suddenly wanted to be with him.

Rouge sighed slightly. "To be honest, I've been thinking about this for a while now." She began. "About a year ago, I realized that the things I did just didn't feel the same anymore. I started feeling that I needed something else. _Someone_ else." She continued, Tails following carefully.

"I didn't want to just pick up the first guy I saw in front of me. I wanted to make sure it was someone I could trust." She explained to him. "And I wanted someone nice, with a kind heart. Naturally, you came to my mind soon." She said.

"But of course, at that time I still saw you as 'that cute little fox-kid'." She said, giggling slightly at her own choice of words for describing how she used to think about him.

"It felt strange, everything I was looking for was right there, in you, but at the same time it felt…wrong." She explained, looking away for a moment before continuing.

"That's why I made a promise. I promised myself that I would wait until you were a bit older. Or at least that was the plan…" She trailed off before reaching the starting point of the whole situation. "…Until yesterday."

Tails remembered the events of the previous night. The heist, the adrenaline, the kiss… that was when their relationship started. And Tails, unknowingly, was the one who started it.

"Yesterday, when you were so determined on proving that you were more…mature…well, let's just say that you did a really good job with that." She said, smiling at him once more.

"And that's when I decided that…I didn't want to wait any longer." Rouge finished. That was the whole truth that she laid out in front of him, and she began wondering just how he would take it. Tails simply stared at her for a few seconds, surprised by everything she said. But then he slowly smiled and started wrapping his arms around her again.

"…And I won't make you wait any longer, either." He whispered, reaching slowly behind her back and continuing to unclip the bra as she had left it earlier. "I'll show you how mature I've become…"

**(A/N: Okay, you probably already guessed where this is going…there's gonna be some lemony stuff down there, so if you don't want to read it, look below for the big-ass bold Author's Note similar to this one that signals the end of the Lemon.)**

Tails finished unclipping Rouge's bra and let the garment fall to the floor, exposing Rouge's naked upper body to the air. Her nude breasts were more stunning than what Tails had thought, as his nose started bleeding at the sight. Rouge smirked and thought that it would be better if he had a 'closer look', purposely pressing her breasts against his face, giggling when she saw him turn bright red in reaction.

As his face became buried in between Rouge's ample breasts, Tails felt his lower area quickly hardening. To further increase the arousal, Rouge pulled his head deeper into her breasts, beginning to gently nibble the tip of his left ear.

Tails, while feeling his member growing more and more stiff, decided that he had to do something to return the pleasure Rouge was giving him. He brought out his tongue and began slowly dragging it along her breasts, licking and sucking around her right nipple. Rouge began moaning and shuddering slightly as she felt Tails' tongue moving along her skin. She grabbed the fur of his chest tightly as she slowly kissed her way from his ear to his nose.

Tails began sliding his tongue upwards along her breasts and her neck until his lips met Rouge's, engaging in a passionate kiss almost instantly.

As the kiss progressed, Rouge brought her hands down, sliding them through Tails' chest and down to his legs, where she found his already grown member throbbing and twitching due to previous arousal.

Still holding Tails in the kiss, Rouge gripped his member entirely with her hand, drawing a muffled yelp out of the young fox. She began moving her hand up and down his rod, using her free hand to grab Tails' and lead it towards her white panties, the last piece of clothing Rouge still had on her.

Tails, being guided by Rouge, began removing her panties, bringing his other hand down to make things faster. Soon the garment was removed and Tails tossed it aside alongside her bra. Rouge was now completely naked on top of him.

Rogue increased the speed of her hand as Tails panted harder and harder, feeling his limit coming closer. Before he reached his climax point, however, Rouge suddenly stopped, leaving him with a desperate desire for more.

Rouge released his throbbing member and began crawling downwards, grabbing his legs and quickly sliding Tails' shaft into her mouth. Tails yelped even louder than before, leaning back and panting heavily as Rouge sucked and licked his member all over.

"Aaaahhhh…A-Ah…!" Tails moaned louder as Rouge continued sucking, making a circular motion around his rod with her tongue. She then stopped for a second, reaching up and wrapping her breasts around his member before resuming her motion.

"R-R-Rouge…I-I feel…I-I'm going to-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tails suddenly felt a giant pressure rushing through his member as he released his seed in Rouge's mouth and all over her breasts. She licked and swallowed it contently.

Tails fell back on the pillow, panting and feeling exhausted from his first orgasm while Rouge licked his member and cleaned it of all his seed.

"Mmmmm…That was amazing…" Whispered Rouge, crawling back up and looking at Tails. He seemed tired, but Rouge wasn't satisfied yet. She wanted even more.

"You're not tired yet, are you?" She asked playfully, holding his cheek up and kissing him softly. "After all, we're just getting started…"

Rouge started kissing Tails again, slowly aligning herself over him and moving her hand towards his member. She began stroking it, making it slowly start growing and hardening again. Once Tails' member was fully erect, Rouge began lowering herself until she felt her bottom touch the tip of it.

"Are…Are you ready, Tails?" She asked him, looking into his eyes. He smiled and moved his hand over her rear.

"Yes…I'm ready, Rouge." He said before pulling her down with his hands and sliding his member into her entrance. They both cried out in pure ecstasy at the feeling.

Rouge began slamming herself onto him faster as she kissed him again fiercely. Tails kissed back passionately as he pulled her hips with his hands to help her increase the rhythm. He was being quite submissive, but Rouge seemed to like it better that way.

As their tongues wrestled, Tails and Rouge both started feeling themselves reaching their limits.

"R-Rouge…I can't h-hold out any longer…!" Tails said, panting.

"G-go on…! I want it inside me!" Rouge screamed. She brought herself down on him one last time while Tails trusted his hips up forcefully, the two of them reaching their orgasm at the same time. They both screamed in pleasure. Rouge released her juices on his shaft and Tails poured his seed inside her, filling her up. Tails slid his member out of Rouge's entrance, his seed dripping from both of them.

**(A/N: Lemon ends here. There's not much after it, though.)**

Rouge rested her head on Tails' chest, the two of them now completely exhausted. She snuggled deeper into the warm fur of his neck, sighing happily.

"I've…never felt so…good before…" Rouge whispered, slightly out of breath.

"M-me neither…" Tails replied. He never felt such an amazing sensation before, and he never imagined it would feel so good either. At this point, nothing else really mattered. They were both happy and that was the important thing.

Rouge slowly pulled the covers of the bed back over them, hugging Tails tightly.

"I think we should go to sleep…I can barely move now." She said, giggling.

"Good idea."

Tails smiled and returned the hug, wrapping both of his fluffy appendages around her waist.

Rouge extended her hand to the nightstand and turned off the lamp, leaving the two lovers in the serene, peaceful darkness.

"Goodnight, Rouge…" Tails whispered, holding the bat close to him.

"Goodnight, Tails…" Rouge whispered back. The two of them closed their eyes and drifted off into sleep. Everything that had happened that day and the previous was something neither of them could have ever expected, but they were definitely glad that it happened.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: **Well, that's all, folks! My first full story complete, along with my first Lemon. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as Tails and Rouge did. There might be a sequel to this fic, but I have to think of a good plot first. I also want to apologize for being so late with this chapter, at one day I had Writer's Block and at the other this whole thing was flowing like nothing from my head. I hope you liked this story and if so, please leave a review. See you next time!


End file.
